


Wednesday

by SeparationBoundary



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Accident, Hospitalization, M/M, Near Death, Nile Armin and Jean appear for like a second, Top!Levi, bottom!Erwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeparationBoundary/pseuds/SeparationBoundary
Summary: Erwin Smith, businessman, lives a strict and orderly life.Suddenly fate intervenes in the form of Levi Ackerman, a newspaper vendor.How will Erwin react when his world is turned upside down?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a big car nut as you may have deduced from Barracuda.  
> Anyway, the little old woman’s car in that story was the same one in this one. A 1961 Lincoln towncar, convertable, mint green.   
> Weird fact: a 1961 lincoln towncar convertible (but black) was the car JF Kennedy was riding in when he was shot and killed by Lee Harvey Oswald.

Erwin Smith never stopped for anything on his way to work.  He got a cab in front of his building, was driven straight to work, and walked straight into the glass and steel tower that housed his office.  That was how it had always been.  For six years.  Unchanged.

But not this morning.  It was a wednesday and it was shaping up to be an awful one.

His cab was stopped two blocks away from his office and the dispatcher was just telling the cabbie that a water main had burst and that he shouldn’t count on getting unstuck for several hours at least.

“I’ll get out here.” Erwin said, “I have a meeting to attend.”  he paid his fare and stepped out onto the unfamiliar sidewalk.  The cabbie sat on the hood of his car and lit a cigarette.

The sidewalk was thronged with people, more than was usual.  Perhaps rubberneckers going to ogle someone else's misfortune?

Erwin walked determinedly toward his office.  He got down the one block then, as he was crossing the street, he spotted a newspaper vendor on the corner of the next block.

Erwin’s company had the major newspapers delivered daily, so he didn't need a paper, but some gum would be nice.  The backed up cars belching greenhouse gasses and the additional people shuffling up the dust went to making his throat dry.

He stopped under the awning of the stand and picked a pack of gum.  He already had money out, he just needed to drop it in the vendor’s hand - which he always did without touching or looking at the other person.

Erwin froze in the act of handing the two bills over.

The vendor, also extending a hand, also went still.

Erwin had looked at him, looked at his face.

_ My god.  He’s … he’s … striking. _

The vendor was small but not petite, he was lean but had a man’s hard body, Erwin could see his muscles bunching under his shirt.  But his skin was milky and smooth and his hair jet black in beautiful contrast.  His high cheekboned face boasted a pointed chin and a sharp jaw.  The best things, though were his eyes.  Narrow, deep-set, elegantly long, and tilted up at the corners.  And they were blue-grey, like the sky before a summer storm.

Erwin jerked back to reality.  He dropped the two ones into the man’s hand and walked purposefully away.

“Your change … sir,”

Erwin slowed, looking back over his shoulder.  The man’s voice was low and .. something .. something that he could swear he felt down in his belly.  Erwin looked back straight ahead and marched up the sidewalk.

The vendor neatly folded the bills into one of the pockets of a half apron he was wearing and watched Erwin, thoughtfully.

“Fuck, he was tall,” the vendor murmured to himself, “and those eyes …”

\---

Erwin and his eyes were finally in the comforting surroundings of his office building.  He slipped into the ground floor men’s room quickly to get himself together.

He stood before the mirror, smoothing his pale blonde hair back, straightening his tie, and his cufflinks.

Without warning the image of the newspaper vendor popped into his mind.

_ What?  He was a striking …. A handsome guy.  Big deal.  One could appreciate attractive things just like art in a gallery.  Aesthetically pleasing is just that: pleasing. _

Erwin stared hard at himself, strong jawline, big, pale blue eyes, commanding nose, impressive eyebrows,

“Let’s get to work,” he said to his reflection and smiled the trademark Erwin Smith smile at the glass.

\---

Thursday and Friday went by without incident, 

He worked the weekend, knocking out some things that he’d been needing to get done.  He didn’t think about the newspaper vendor until Monday, when he stepped out of his cab.  He lingered on the sidewalk.  His office was a bit less than half way down the block so he could see the vendor's stall clearly.  The handsome man was not there. It wasn’t the same guy working.  It was a tall man, skinny, older.  Erwin frowned and continued into the building.

Tuesday was his day to play racquetball with Nile Dok.  They played two games - both of which Erwin won - and then Nile begged off.  He stood in the corridor outside the court with his hands on his knees, panting,  Erwin looked down at him, smiling.

“Christ, Erwin.  What the fuck?  I thought you were gonna …”

Nile abruptly stood, straightening his back, a smile replacing the scowl of a moment ago.

Three women passed them, all buff and in workout gear, probably not 25.  Nile watched their asses as they went.

“Goddamn!”

“What?” Erwin asked

“Well duh, you bastard!  Ass!  This place is always filled with trophy wives, getting their fit on, before going back home to their two kids and their 50 or 60 year old husband, who’s working himself into the grave supporting two families, just so he can hang a brainless piece of ass on his arm!”

Erwin must have looked foolish.  He was stood mouth hanging open at the sudden tirade.  He looked at the retreating women, didn’t find anything remarkable about them, then turned his head back to Nile who was almost drooling.

“B-but, Nile!  You're married, remember?  Marie?  Your three kids?”

Nile swatted the air as if the comment were a mosquito.  He hefted his gym bag and turned toward the lockers.

“Not hurting anybody by looking,” he grumbled under his breath. “Everybody looks.”

Erwin realised suddenly that _ he did not _ .

\---

Wednesday went by as smoothly as usual.  Erwin had several important meetings with people from out of town.  This meant that he had notes to write down, papers to organise.  It was dark outside his huge windows that overlooked the city when he finally stretched and cracked his neck.  He wondered if there was any coffee left in the rather posh lounge (couldn’t call it a ‘break room’).  He heaved himself up and crossed to the door.

It hadn't been a half hour since the last associate of his had left but the office was quiet and dark.  Erwin crossed to the main door.  The whole top floor belonged to his company so they had to go into the hall to reach certain rooms, including the lounge.  Erwin opened the big solid wood door.

And he came face to face with the newspaper vendor.  The man shrank a bit back into the wall, not looking frightened, just cautious, canny.

Erwin was transfixed.

“What?”  The man snapped.

Erwin swallowed and had no idea what to say.  He searched his brain for anything, any tidbit that would make his mouth move.

“What are you … ah … doing up here?”

The small man - he was about a foot shorter than the 6’2” Erwin - gestured with his left hand.  There was an unlit cigarette between his fingers.

“I go up the stairs to the roof.” the man said.

“To smoke?”

“Duh.”

Erwin looked at the cigarette, looked at the man’s lean frame, drank in his sharp featured face.  Erwin cleared his throat.

“Can't you smoke outside, on the sidewalk?”

“I like to look at the stars,”

The response was so soft and so real compared to his former bristly demeanor that Erwin couldn’t say anything more.  He searched his memory trying to recall the last time he’d looked at the stars.  

“I can’t remember the last time I looked at the stars.” he blurted.

The guy shifted and cleared his throat,

“So.  You wanna come with?  I think I have another cigarette around here somewhere,”  he patted his coat pockets.

Erwin looked wide eyed at the man.  He didn’t know him.  He didn’t know him from Adam’s Housecat as his grandma used to say.  Why was he doing this?

Erwin suddenly began to feel how tired he was.  He pinched the bridge of his nose.

“You look beat to shit, dude,” The man observed unhelpfully.

There was nobody here, Erwin reasoned. Nobody who knew him; nobody to see him. He hadn't had a fag in months but suddenly the thought of having a smoke on the roof under the stars in the fresh air seemed miraculous.

“Yes,” Erwin said, “Yes I will come.  Hang on a sec.”

Erwin disappeared back in the office and returned promptly with an unopened 750ml bottle of Maker's Mark and two paper cups.

The small man smirked at the cups,

“Classy,”

“Hey,“  Erwin said, deepening his voice, “Only the best for us,”

The smaller man almost smiled and turned toward the stairwell, 

“Come on, idiot.”

\---

A half hour later they were both into their second paper cup of bourbon and a cigarette each.

Erwin laid back on his back over an air conditioning thingy - he had no idea what it was, but it was low and roughly bed sized - staring up into the night sky.  The other man, whose name was Levi, took another drag on his cig and tossed back the rest of his bourbon.

They hadn’t really talked at all, just sat, drinking and smoking in comfortable silence.  After an hour they were on their fourth cup of Bourbon (and a cigarette each).  Erwin was toasted.  Levi seemed a bit more in control but he was definitely buzzed.

“Hey, levi,” Erwin said, laying his head to the side to look at the black haired man.

“Ah?”

“Anyone ever tell you that yooo … you're really handsome?”

The small dark man regarded Erwin in silence, cigarette smoke winding up into the night.

Erwin squinted up into the sky.

“Like uh pitch’r, in a gal … glau … gowree!”

Erwin let his head rock over so his face was toward Levi again.

“Lemme ask oo … ask you … a quesh’un.”

Levi focused on the larger man, brows drown down, concentrating.

Erwin felt weird,  he really appreciated the guy whom he had just met paying such earnest attention to him.

“OK, go, idiot,” Levi said drily.

“So …” Erwin began, “what if … what if … fuck!  OK.  I’m OK. What if you re-uh-li-sh’d that you …” Erwin blushed and concentrated on the stars for a bit.  “Reali-zed, that you didn’t really look at wimm’n?”

Levi stared at him.  

Erwin began to get panicky.  How was he going to react?  He reached tremblingly for the bourbon bottle.

Levi huffed a quiet laugh.

Erwin frowned at him,

“No, NO, it’s OK.  Erwin you’re gay.  Or bi maybe.  Or something else.  Levi swayed leaning over and thrusting out his cup for Erwin to fill. “But you are  _ not _ straight.”

Erwin sat up, brows knit.

“Hey, hey hey!” levi said suddenly serious, “It’s no big deal.  Really.  I’m Bi.”

Erwin examined his new cohort minutely.

He was very drunk and his mind wandered away from its usual strictly controlled and regimented path.  He imagined Levi with a woman.  It was pretty hot.  Especially if she was taller than him and on hooker heels to boot.  He could see her on her back, long legs over the small man’s shoulders, him fucking into her hard … 

_ Shit! He was fucking gorgeous, he should be in pornos. _

Erwin got his mind back on track and imagined Levi with a man.  He had to search his mind for a stereotypical man.  He settled on a handsome, rather flamboyant, jr partner named Kirstein.  He imagined Levi kissing the man, pushing his tongue into his mouth.  He imagined the tall, lean Kirstein, pressed against the wall, Levi dragging him down by his tie, sucking at his neck …

_ What the fuck?  Why am i thinking this?  It’s the newspaper vendor’s fault _

His mind wandered drunkenly to image  _ him _ kissing and licking on Kirstein’s neck.  Or … Levi’s

Erwin’s dick jumped.

His hands, his lips on that porcelain skin.  He wondered what the smaller man looked like naked.

Erwin abruptly stood up.

Levi, who had been watching him with concern, started.

Erwin turned almost like a soldier and left the roof.

\---

When Levi left the roof he tried gently tapping on the office door and calling Erwin’s name.  After a while he gave up.  He sighed,

\---

Erwin scrupulously avoided the newspaper stand.  He never stayed late to work unless he slept on his couch in his office to keep from having to open that big wooden door after a certain hour.

He made himself a list, which he taped to the cupboard over his coffee maker in his immaculate kitchen that he never used.

  1. Don’t think about Newspaper Vendor
  2. Look at women more
  3. Don’t think about the roof or the stars.  That never happened.
  4. Leave work early on Wednesday



Erwin kept about his strictly controlled life.  He was satisfied.  Or he told himself that he was satisfied.  He worked weekends, he worked late (except for wednesdays).  He played racquetball with Nile.  He carefully and attentively looked at women.

But there was a problem.  It was as if he was completing an assignment at work.  He looked, but he didn’t see.  Most of all, he didn’t  _ feel _ .

Then, on monday, he found himself watching Jean Kirstein making copies at their elaborate and expensive - almost futuristic - copy maker.  Jean was lean and muscular and tall, though not as tall as Erwin.  He prowled around in his tan coloured trousers, occasionally running his fingers through his sandy blonde undercut hair.  He had a wicked smile and a lovely ass.

“Dude,”

“Dude!”

Erwin started. “Eh?”

“You’re creeping me out man.”  It was Jean.

Erwin quickly searched his brain for an appropriate response,

“Oh sorry!  I’ve got this bitch of a presentation coming up.  My mind keeps wandering.”

Mollified, Jean nodded sympathetically.

“Yeah, fuck presentations.  They’re a pain in my ass!”

Erwin couldn’t help snatching another peek at the ass in question.

\---

Erwin Smith was not an unreasonable man.  Faced with a fact he was happy to concede.  He had been thinking almost non stop for the past six days.  He had tried, god how he’d tried.  He’d tried to “straight’en himself out.  Get all the gay out.  He had failed abysmally.  All he could think of was Levi.  He fantasized about him when he masturbated.  Hell, he fantasized about him during meetings, causing him to have to - not once, but several times - rub one out in his private bathroom.

He resolved he would go talk to the Newspaper vendor.  Just talk.  Right there on the sidewalk.  Nothing untoward could happen right there in the street in broad daylight, surely.  He had said he was Bi, right?  

Without asking permission, his mind cheerfully supplied the little daydream of Levi and Kirstein.  Their tongues tangling together, Levi pushing his hands up the younger man's shirt, touching his nipples.

Erwin felt something then.  Something white hot in his chest.  He was …  _ jealous _ ?  The thought of someone, anyone, getting to have their hands on Levi made him crazy.

He firmly made up his mind.  Tomorrow was wednesday.  He’d speak to Levi, apologise, ask his advice.  Erwin drained his whiskey and smiled.

\---

Erwin Smith never stopped for anything on his way to work.

 

_ Except that one time _ .

 

And today.

 

Traffic was backed up again, he and his cab were approximately the same distance from his office building as before.  He sighed, paid the fare and got out.  Well at least he’d get to see Levi and talk to him.

As he walked Erwin could hear the crowd murmuring.

“ … said he jumped the curb …”

“--runk as hell…”

“... driving an old lincoln towncar.  Big mother …”

They say a man was killed ..”

“Squashed against a building!”

“... popped just like a fly.  Blood and guts everywh--”

Erwin ignored all of it.  Cars driving on the sidewalk were fairly common.  Usually there were a few injuries but not much more.

He finally reached the end of the block next to his.  He had to firmly move some rubberneckers to get to the curb.

There were wooden barriers, orange and white, barring his way. 

He frowned.

There were police cars and uniforms everywhere.  Blue lights strobed.  Two ambulances were parked in the street, their lights on.

There was a tow truck that was backing slowly up.  It passed in front of Erwin’s eyes, bumping over the curb, and up to a pale green monster of a car, the long ass rear end sticking out of what appeared to be a nightmare of boards and rubbish.

 

Erwin Smith couldn’t breathe.

Erwin Smith never stopped on his way to work, yet here he was.

Erwin Smith never looked at women, but never realised he liked men.

Erwin Smith knew it was Wednesday.  Why did it have to be Wednesday?

Erwin Smith was crying.

 

Like looking at one of those puzzle pictures where you have to be patient for the image to present itself, his brain slowly put together what Erwin was seeing.

It was the newspaper stand.  Or what remained of it.

The front end of the Lincoln was four feet deep into the newspaper stand and the shards of wood and rubbish and squashed magazines like injured birds were all that was left of the newspaper vendor’s living.

One of the ambulances switched on it’s siren.

Erwin watched helplessly as the ambulance pushed through the crowds and traffic, irritably blipping it’s siren.

He frantically waved for a cab.

By the time he’d flagged down a cab, the ambulance was gone.

Erwin literally threw a handful of cash onto the front seat and gripped the black vinyl seat back.

“That ambulance, please catch it!”

“It’ll be goin’ ta Sina Memorial,”

“You’re sure?”

The cabbie nodded confidently and began nosing his cab through the crowds.

Erwin had been trying to hold it together. Trying to be the image of an important businessman.  Cool, Calm, emotionless.  But now, in this cab, with Levi perhaps dying in the back of an ambulance, he broke down.  Big gross sobs, snot, drool.  He cried like a child who's lost his mother.

The cabbie kept an eye on him as he drove.  He’d seen a  _ lot _ of stuff but he’d never seen a man cry like that. It was startling.

Erwin Smith struggled to calm himself.  He had both arms wrapped around himself and he rocked.  Under his breath he chanted a name.

_ Levi.  Levi.  Levi. _

 


	2. Chapter 2

When Erwin got to the hospital they refused to let him see Levi, refused to let him fill out paperwork, refused to even tell him how Levi was doing in surgery.

_ “You have to be a family member, sir,” _

Why couldn't Levi be his cousin?

_ Or his husband. _

Over two hours later Erwin was dozing when a tall scarecrow of a man strode past.  He almost missed him, only looking up at the last second.

It was the older man from the newspaper stand.

Erwin leapt up.

The scarecrow recoiled when Erwin grabbed his skinny arm in a big hand.

“You’re here for Levi?”

The scarecrow didn’t seem terribly concerned about Levi.  He seemed irritated that he had to be here.

“Who’re you?”

“Erwin Smith.  I’m a … friend of Levi’s”

He stuck out his hand and the scarecrow regarded it as if it offended him.  Erwin didn’t care.

“I’ve been here since they brought him in,” he said quickly, “They won’t tell me anything about what's going on because I’m not a family member.”

_ Or a spouse _ .

The scarecrow inspected him up and down.

“‘Friend’ huh?”

“Beg pardon?”

“You his friend or his ‘friend’?”

Erwin frowned.  Finally he thought he got it.  He stood up straighter.

“Which will get you to get me information on how Levi’s doing?”

The scarecrow snorted and shook his head.  He thrust out a hand like a gnarled old branch.  “Kenny ackerman,”

Erwin shook the branch.

_ Was that Levi’s name?  Levi Ackerman? _

“C’mon,”  Kenny moved off toward the ER desk,Erwin trailing behind.

As they waited for information (and Kenny filled out paperwork) Erwin glanced sidelong at the man.

“So … so you’re Levi’s uncle?  And you’re fine with … with …”

“The fact that that boy will fuck anything?” Kenny drawled, “I wouldn’t say ‘fine’.”  There was a significant pause.

“At least he’s careful.  And he’s definitely not lonely.”

_ Well, yeah.  Have you seen him? _

Kenny looked Erwin up and down again.

“You his sugar daddy now?”

Erwin blushed and fidgeted with his coat buttons, opened his mouth then closed it.

“Mr Ackerman?”

It was a doctor.  A doctor in sickly green scrubs with blood on them.

Erwin Smith was terrified.

The doctor had taken them off to the side.

“He’s badly bruised, inside and out; his left leg is broken, and he has a concussion.  That’s the worrying part.  He’s got some minor bleeding on his brain but he’s not regained consciousness.  We need to keep a close eye on that.

Erwin clutched his hands together so hard they hurt.

“Can we see him?”

The doctor turned to go, “I’m afraid not.  He’ll be a few days in ICU.  Perhaps Saturday?”

As soon as the doctor was gone, Kenny turned and headed for the door,

“Wait.  Where are you going?” Erwin asked, “You can’t just leave!”

Kenney looked like he had had all he could take of Erwin Smith.

“Sure I can.  Levi’s got insurance, I got an assload of paperwork to fill out because of all this.  You wanna stay?  You stay, ‘Daddy’”

And he was gone.

\---

Erwin Smith went home, called his office to say that he was going to take some personal days, bathed, and went to bed early.

The next morning, he ate a proper breakfast, ran on his treadmill, scoured the papers for news of the crash, ate a proper supper, bathed in the evening, and went to bed early.

In the morning, Friday morning, he packed a small dufflebag, and headed back to the hospital.

He was startled to find out that he would be allowed to see Levi (Kenny had had the good grace to inform everyone that Erwin was Levi’s cousin.)

“We’re going to move him to a step-down ward - a post ICU space,” the tiny nurse was saying in a whisper as she strode down the hall surprisingly quickly.  Erwin struggled to keep up and hear her low voice at the same time.

“He’s breathing on his own, which is good, and he’s being tube fed, which is also good,” they’d reached the ICU and she slapped a square button on the wall.  The ICU doors slowly opened, “But he won’t wake up.”

The ICU was disturbing on a visceral level.  The entire ward was dark.  The only light was ambient, from bulbs hidden under the railing around the walls, the small soft lights on the various machines, and the handful of small lamps in the nurses station.  The smell was horrid but somehow subtle - powerful cleansers, unknown chemicals, blood, urine, vomit.  The cloying smell of sickness and injury.  Of human bodies on the fence between living and dying.  

The background noise, in contrast, was peaceful, soothing.  The susurrations of ventilators, the murmur of voices kept low, and various pings, beeps, clicks, and almost inaudible whirrings.

The tiny nurse led Erwin to a bed where Levi lay, looking frighteningly small and broken.

“Your cousin is really handsome,”  The nurse said, smoothing the topsheet down.

Erwin made a noise of some sort.

“I mean you are too!  Just different.  As a matter of fact you two look nothing alike!  You must …”

She trailed off.  Erwin had not moved or spoken.  He just stared, horrified into silence, at levi’s pale face, the bandages everywhere, the leg cast, the horrible tubes in his nose.

“I’ll just let you have a minute,” The nurse whispered and moved towards the nurses station.

Erwin stifled a sob and sat gingerly the edge of the wheeled hospital bed.  He had to struggle not to caress Levi’s sharp featured face.  Instead he lifted his left hand and held it between both of his.

“I was reading on the web,” he began suddenly, “A-all the opinions on whether or not a person in a … in a …” Erwin was crying again, “... coma can hear someone speaking to them.  For now, let’s just say I think you can …” He sniffled and wiped his nose with the sleeve of his $75 shirt, “I think you can hear me so I’m going to talk to you.  All the time.  About everything.  Until you wake up,”

Erwin stayed until midnight by Levi’s bed then they kicked him out.  He spent the rest of the night in a chair about 12 feet away from the ICU door.  At some point a kind nurse had tucked a pillow under his head and covered him with a blanket.

When he woke up he stumbled into the bathroom, pissed, washed his hands, face, and teeth, shaved and combed his hair.  He snagged a cup of coffee from the waiting room and returned to his chair.

As soon as they allowed him he resumed his place by Levi’s bed.  Erwin talked to him about what he’d seen in the newspaper, about funny or weird things people in the waiting room or cafeteria did.  He read to him: Shakespeare and Byron, Walt Whitman and Stephen King, JK Rowling and Amy Tan, whispering the words in the semi darkness of the ICU amongst the whirrings and clickings and beepings.

On monday Erwin awoke to orderlies unchocking the brakes on Levi’s bed and wheeling him out.  They were taking him to staging.  They needed the ICU bed.

Erwin gathered his things and followed.

\---

On Tuesday, Erwin read and talked and held Levi’s hand.  The staging area was much more lenient about visitors.

Halfway through Wednesday, about 1:15, Levi stopped breathing.  It was so unexpected that Erwin didn't notice until the alarms began to scream.  Erwin covered his ears and backed away as staff descended on Levi like malaria mosquitos.  The alarum continued on, screaming, and screaming, and screaming.

\---

“Mr Ackerman,” Erwin didn’t correct him, “Your cousin has had a cerebral event.”

Erwin frowned,

“That is, his brain … ah … misfired and it forgot to do some of the involuntary functions.  In this case, breathing.”

Erwin looked over at the bed.  He looked like shit and he knew it.  After only a week of stress he was red eyed, thin, and unshaven.  He looked carefully at the bed Levi was in.  Now, in addition to the tubes down his nose, he had a thick tube down his throat and his own ventilator, breathing quietly for him next to the bed.  Levi looked much worse.

The doctor was studying Erwin.

“You’re his only family?”

“Me and our uncle,”

The doctor, who had seen no sign of an uncle, resumed.

“The chances of him breathing on his own are bad.” Erwin squeezed his eyes shut, “And the chances of him waking up now are worse.”  Erwin, helplessly, began to cry; thin, exhausted tears.  The doctor squeezed his arm and went away.

\---

Erwin Smith was not a quitter.  He never gave up.  He stayed and he talked and he read and on Tuesday, as a nurse was changing his IV bag, Levi began struggling.

Erwin held him down.

“What’s going on?!”

The nurses and orderlies gently moved him away.

“What’s happening?!” Erwin wailed.

_ Was this it?  Was the man he liked going to die right here in front of him? _

An enormous nurse - the man must have been 6’5” - grasped Erwin’s arms and pushed him gently back.  Erwin clung to him in rage and helplessness but couldn’t resist the pure massive strength of the tall man.  His tag said “Mike”.

Erwin looked up into the giant's eyes, “Mike?”

“It’s OK,” the man rumbled, “He’s fighting his ventilation tube.”

Indeed, when Erwin and Mike looked, they were quickly retrieving the thick slimy tube from Levi’s windpipe.  Lev was coughing and gagging and struggling with the nurses. No, not struggling,  _ fighting _ .  Erwin fought with him, trying to get out of Mike’s iron grasp.

Mike bent down so that his mouth was next to Erwin’s ear.  “It’s OK” he repeated, “They all do this.  It’s a good thing.”

Then the tube was out and Levi was coughing and gagging while one nurse held a kidney pan under his chin and another wiped sweat, snot, and drool off of his face.

Erwin Smith was deliriously happy.

Levi was sat up, hands gripping the nurses scrubs, eyes open, still weakly fighting.

Mike firmly but gently gripped Erwin’s shoulders and turned him around, nudging him toward the door.

“What?  No!  I need to talk t--”

Mike was inexorable, and Erwin was forced out into the hall,

“Give us a moment to get him situated, OK?”

Erwin sighed and nodded.

\---

The moment turned into the rest of the day and then the night.  Levi was doing very well he was told but they’d had to give him codeine because in all his struggling he’d scratched his windpipe with the breathing tube.  They had also had to sedate him because he was “A little worked up” as Mike said on his way off duty.

The next morning, wednesday morning,  they allowed Erwin in the room.

Erwin went in tentatively as if he was afraid it had all been a horrible joke or a nightmare and Levi would still be in a coma.

He wasn’t.  He was sat up, albeit reclined and looked blearily around.

“He’s still on the codeine and some of the sedative is still in his system,” the nurse explained.

Erwin went to the bed.  He usually sat on the edge of the bed itself but he figured that wouldn’t be appropriate now.

Levi focussed with difficulty on Erwin’s face.

“Levi …” Erwin said

“I know you.” Levi said abruptly, leveling a finger at him. “From the rooth … the roof.  Good whisky.”

His voice was rough and slightly slurred and his eyes heavy lidded.

Erwin couldn’t help but smile.  Levi was OK.  Erwin was here with him.

_ Levi remembered him. _

A nurse came in to check his IV.

“Piss off,” he said to her and she glided away with a patient smile.

Erwin started.  Kenny had told him that Levi was not a ray of sunshine, that he was irritable, unapproachable, and taciturn.  He didn’t expect this.

_ He’s been in a coma, he’s in pain, he was in a horrible accident.  Give him a break. _

“Why the fuck are  _ you _ here?”  Levi asked.

That blindsided Erwin as well.  He opened his mouth.

“I mean,” Levi resumed, “I mean they tol’ me what happened and I ‘member seeing the car coming at me but why would  _ you _ be here?  I only just met you last week, and ...”

He was rambling slightly, stringing sentences together almost drunkenly.

“I was there, right after the accident so I followed the ambulance.  Kenny --”

“Don’t fugging talk to me about Kenny!”

Erwin recoiled.  As far as he knew Kenny was Levi’s only living relative.

“Fucker probably never came to visit.  Just showed up to identify my body.  I guarantee you he’s already replaced me at the newspaper stand!”

He fell into a sullen silence.

Erwin couldn’t reassure him on any points.  They were all true, including his loss of job.  Erwin had stopped by his office and there was a strange boy working the newly rebuilt stand.

“Aww fuck!” Levi suddenly said, grabbing his hair in both hands.  “What’s today?”

“Wednesday.”

“Not the day, you idiot, the date.”

“Uhh, the 23rd.”

“FUCK!”

Several of the nurses in the hall frowned at them.  Erwin went and shut the door.  “What?  What is it?”

“My rent was due on the first!  I was a day late cuz i didn’t have all the money and it’s been two weeks which means that scrawny bitch of a landlady will have changed the locks on the shithole that is --  _ was  _ \-- my apartment and set my stuff out on the curb.”

Levi grabbed his hair again and sat like that with his head down.

“I can … I can help you pay …”  Erwin said,

Levi looked up, his blue eyes sparkling with rage,

“YOU FUCKING SHITTY … MORON!  I said my apartment is long gone now!  My stuff is long gone!  Ah … “

Levi transformed at the last little noise of dismay, suddenly he was no longer a tiny rage machine, but a regretful man.

“My tea set,” he said softly, “My tea,”

He genuinely seemed about to cry.

Erwin covered one of Levi’s hands with his.

“I can help, we’ll get a new tea s--”

The rage machine was back.

“We?  WE!?  What the fuck?”

Erwin gripped his hand, determined to spill out his every thought and feeling,

“I came and I stayed and i was so worried about you.  I’m so sorry this happened!  I … I like you, Levi”

The small dark man stared at him in silence.

“You think that I’m gonna reward your ‘loyalty’ by letting you fuck me?”

It was said in a low, sharp-edged voice.  Erwin put up both hands quickly,

“No.  NO!  Nothing like that!  I just wanted to be --”

“You wanted to take advantage,” Levi breathed, “You wanted to use me just like everyone else.”

“No please Levi, Please don't say that!  I swear I --”

Levi sat upright,

“If you think that I’m an easy fuck then you can just piss off!  You didn't even know you were gay!  And now you want to  _ fuck _ me?!”

The door came open quickly and a phalanx of nurses came in.  One held Levi down and another cooly injected a syringe full of something into Levi’s IV.

“Wait!” Erwin said, “Wait!  I need to talk to him!  We need to talk!”

The sedative was fast acting; Levi was swaying, but had one more thing to say, his damaged voice cracking,

“I wouldn’t fugg you if you were the lass … last fucker on earth!”

\---

Erwin stumbled down the corridor, trailing a hand along the soothingly blue- painted wall to keep from falling.  He didn’t make it far.  About twenty feet.  And then he turned to the wall, leaning his forehead against it and wept.

Of all the many scenarios Erwin had imagined in the last week, this was not one of them.  He couldn’t understand.  Why was this happening?  Why had it all played out like this?  He cried harder; exhausted, bewildered, and embarrassed by his weakness.

_ Why?  Why?  Why!? _

Erwin Smith was in pain

Erwin Smith had never experienced true pain until now.

Erwin Smith realised his whole life had been meant for this moment.

Erwin Smith was in love.

He abruptly sniffled and drove his fist into the wall.  The explosion of pain felt good, cleansing, vindicating.  He slammed the wall again.  And again.

“Stop,” a voice said, “You’ve broken your hand, I think.”

Erwin looked around, then down.

A small, cute, man with shaggy blonde hair and a lab coat stood there.

His nametag said “Dr Arlert”.  He looked like a highschooler, not a doctor.

“What?” Erwin said stupidly.

“Your hand,”

Erwin looked at the appendage in question.  The first three knuckles were split and bleeding, and already going black from bruising.  The hand bone of the middle finger made him grit his teeth in pain.  A slow bruise was forming there as well.

Dr. Arlert took Erwin’s hand gently.

“See?  You’ve broken it.  Didn’t you hear the bone give out?”

Erwin stood dumbly, looking from the doctor to his hand and back.

Dr. Arlert sighed and led him into an empty room.

“Sit down,” he said, indicating the bed.  He unlocked cupboards and rummaged around.  He soon turned to the bed and dumped a double handful of stuff onto the blanket beside Erwin.  Betadine, gauze, tape, sterile pads, tongue depressors.  He lifted Erwin’s hand again. His touch was soft and caressing like a woman’s.

“Can’t cast it,” he grunted, snagging the betadine, “but I can immobilise the fingers.”

Erwin just sat.  The pain was the only thing keeping him together.

“Gosh, your hands are big!”

Erwin’s gaze flickered up at his tone of voice, soft, almost playful.  The doctor was looking at him from under his blonde lashes.

_ Is he … flirting? _

Erwin suddenly frowned and a look of revulsion crossed his face.  The thought of touching anyone but Levi was disgusting to him.

_ Levi. _

He quietly began crying again.

Dr. Arlert sighed, and worked in silence on the hand for several minutes.

“He’s not angry with  _ you _ , you know,”

Erwin looked up.

“What?”

“Mr. Ackerman.  He’s not angry with  _ you _ .  He’s not rejecting  _ you _ .  He’s rejecting his situation.”

Erwin’s mouth hung open.

“How … how…?”

“I’m Dr. Armin Arlert.  I’m Mr. Ackerman’s surgeon.  Well one of them anyway.”  he smiled then, charmingly.  

“I’ve been … well … i think you’re cute so I’ve been kinda watching you.  His cheeks were tinged pink.

Erwin didn’t respond, just stared, still gaping.

Arlert carefully straightened Erwin’s  first three fingers, placed a tongue depressor, and taped it in place.

“You really love him, don’t you?” the blonde man asked so quietly that the taller man almost missed it.

Erwin’s mouth snapped shut and he colored.

The doctor was placing a second tongue depressor.

“Give him a day,” he said, eyes on his work, “Or even two.  Then go talk to him.”  Arlert raised his head and caught Erwin’s gaze with his pale blue eyes.  “All done,” he smiled thinly, “Nice finally meeting you.” He abruptly blushed and looked at the floor, “If you and Mr Ackerman don’t work out … maybe … we …?”  He blushed even redder and turned to the door.  Erwin wanted desperately to say something but his brain, his throat, his heart weren't working properly.  The doctor paused at the door and looked over his shoulder.  He looked sad.

“Keep talking to him, Mr. Smith.  Don’t let something this good get away.”

\---

Levi got better rapidly.  They no longer needed the sedative and had cut back drastically on the codine.  On Friday they decided that he could be discharged in the morning.  They told Erwin this.  They did  _ not _ tell Levi.

He and Levi had come to an uneasy truce.  Levi realised that he couldn’t force Erwin away so he did the next best thing; he insulted him often, mumbled replies, and occasionally showed off the rage machine in the form of throwing things.

Indeed, the little violet Erwin had brought for him just that morning lay sprawled amongst the dirt and shards of it’s pot by the baseboard of the wall opposite Levi’s bed.

Erwin sighed.  Levi smirked.

Erwin crouched next to the mess.

“Oh dear,”

Erwin looked up.  It was Dr. Arlert.  He crouched down too.  Together they silently picked up the pot shards, the plant, and as much soil as possible.

“I think this little guy will be OK,” Arlert said, holding up the slightly battered Violet.

“Oh for fuck’s sake.”

That was Levi.

The small blonde doctor smiled at him benevolently,

“And how are you today Mr. Ackerman?”

“Fucking peachy, doc.  I have no job, no home, no fucking tea set, and this big gay bastard,” He gestured at Erwin, “is in my room all the goddamn time.”

“Oh goodness, Mr Ackerman.  It can’t be all that bad.  You’re lucky to have Mr. Smith,”  Arlet smiled shyly at Erwin, who blushed.

Levi looked from one to the other.

“What the hell?  What the actual  _ hell _ ?!”

Levi sat upright.

“You’re after Erwin’s ass?!”

“Levi,” Erwin murmured,

Levi ignored him,

“Well lemme tell you something you little prick!  He wants to fuck _ me _ not  _ you! _ ”

A tense silence descended.  Erwin was mortified, Arlet was embarrassed and hurt, and, since the door was standing wide open, all the nurses were looking and whispering.

“Aaaagghhh!”  Levi yelled, and taking up the only thing at hand - his empty hospital water cup - he hurled it at Dr. Arlerts head.

The blonde doctor ducked and fled.

“Levi,” Erwin said, his voice stuck between admonishment and fondness, “You have to stop being so violent.”

“Piss off, you idiot,”  Levi muttered, folding his arms across his chest and staring out the window.

\---

Saturday morning they discharged Levi and found that it was going to be a challenge to get him to leave.

He was sat in a wheelchair, struggling with two nurses while Erwin tried to soothe him.  Levi’s voice was laced with real fear,

“You can’t do this!  You can’t discharge me!  I have nowhere to go!”  he batted at the nurses’ hands and when he spoke again his voice broke,

“I have no one to take care of me!”

Erwin crouched next to the chair and gently gripped one small wrist and laid a big warm hand on Levi’s shoulder.

“Levi.  I’ve been trying to tell you.  You’re staying with me.”

Levi’s head turned slowly and Erwin’s heart broke to see the uncertainty in his fine blue eyes.

“Just until you get back on your feet,” Erwin added quickly, then laughing, “Literally!”  he softly patted Levi’s cast.

Levi stared at him and chewed his lip,

“Really?”

“Really.”

Erwin stood and grasped the handles of the chair, turning it toward the door.  As he wheeled Levi out the nurses heard Levi say, “I’m not going to fuck you for this, you know.”

Erwin chuckled.  “I don’t expect you to.”


	3. Chapter 3

When they got to Erwin’s apartment, Levi zipped around in his paid-for-by-insurance personal wheelchair, scoping out the place.  Erwin stepped into Levi’s already prepared room.  His tiny bath had soap, towels, shampoo, razor, etc.  The bed had fresh linens and a fluffy duvet.

The drawers of his dresser had new clothes, in his size, neatly folded.  (Erwin would never admit how much he enjoyed shopping for underpants for Levi.)  The nightstand even had a small alarum clock and a water glass.

And there was a small parcel on the bed.

Erwin heard the fridge open, then close.

He grinned.

_ Shameless, that’s Levi _

He heard the chair’s wheels squeaking on hardwood, the balcony door slide open, then closed, and then Levi came shooting into his room.

“This mine?”

It must have sounded brusque even to him,

“I mean, is this where I’m staying … while I’m here?”

Erwin smiled warmly and nodded.

Levi seemed, of all things, at a loss as to what to say.  He spotted the parcel.

“What’s that?”

“It’s for you,”  Erwin handed it to him and sat on the bed.

“Oi!  Get your butt off my bed!  Who knows where it’s been!”

Erwin grinned and stood.

Levi smoothed the duvet before sitting back, awkwardly holding the package.

“What is it?”

“Open it and see,”

“Can I open it later?”

“Nope.”

Levi began tentatively picking at the plain blue-grey paper (Erwin had been trying to match the color of Levi’s eyes.)  Finally he’d picked it all off - despite trying to go as slowly as possible.  Inside the cube shaped parcel were four other cube shaped items.

Levi sat very still, head down, looking at the four small boxes.

After a while, Erwin began to get nervous.  Had he made a terrible mistake?  He was about to step forward and touch Levi’s arm, ask for forgiveness, when a single drop of liquid hit Levi’s hand.

Erwin’s mouth dropped open.

_ Was he crying? _

Erwin went down on his knees beside the chair and gently gripped Levi’s arm.  The smaller man rubbed at his eyes furiously.

“Did I make a mistake?”  Erwin asked softly,

Levi scrubbed his eyes again and refused to look up.

“Levi?”

He finally raised his gaze to Erwin’s.  Aside from a bit of redness you’d not know Levi had been crying.

_ He disguises his feelings, pushes people away, to keep from being hurt. _

“You gay idiot,” Levi croaked.

Then, leaning forward suddenly, he kissed Erwin.  It wasn’t a quick peck and the stunned blonde was amazed at how hot and wet the other man’s mouth was.  Before he could really react properly, though, levi had sat back.

Levi dumped the boxes onto the duvet.

“Come on.  Show me how to use the half a dozen or so remotes you have out here.”  He sped out of the room.

Erwin smiled like the sun shining and glanced over at the duvet, at the small boxes.  Each was a different kind of very expensive tea.

\---

They fell into a routine.  Erwin returned to work, Levi wheeled around the apartment (and sometimes the hallways - terrorizing everyone in the building).  At the end of the month they cut his cast off and gave him a hinged brace and crutches so he could be rebuilding the muscles in his leg.  Erwin was frankly delighted to be rid of the wheelchair.  Levi didn’t do slow.  He charged everywhere he went, his powerful upper body strength urging the chair to insane speeds.  He had even managed to overturn it twice, dumping himself onto the floor.  Erwin was pretty sure he had some gray hairs due entirely to that wheelchair.

With the brace he could go outside easily (he abandoned the crutches in less than a week.)  He took longer and longer walks.

In the evenings they cooked, drank wine (or whisky), watched Netflix or Amazon.  Levi referred to it as his ‘first vacation ever’.  Erwin sat at the opposite end of the couch and wished he could hold Levi’s hand, put his own hand on Levi’s thigh, or - god help him - kiss him again.

The 13th was a wednesday and it was clear and fairly warm.  Today was the day that the brace came off.

On the way back Erwin stopped at a shop and bought champagne (Moët et Chandon, $70 a bottle, thank you very much), cigars for him, cigarettes for Levi, and, while Levi danced around the store in an excess of energy, trying out his leg, several tins of tea.  (Erwin knew by now that Levi preferred loose English black tea, so he got regular, Earl Grey, and Levi’s favourite breakfast blend.)

Back at the apartment Erwin poured champagne and Levi clicked through the Roku menu trying to find something to watch.

“Game of thrones?  We haven't seen the latest three episodes.”

“You just want to look at the breasts,” Erwin said trying to suppress a smile.

Levi snorted, “And you just want to look for the rare appearance of dick, you gay bastard,”

Erwin handed him a glass of champagne and touched the rim of his with it. “To legs that work,” he murmured and drank.

When he dropped his eyes back to Levi, the smaller man was staring at him.

Erwin cocked his head, “What?”

Levi was staring at him very strangely.

For a slow moment Erwin’s heart turned to ice and he felt like he couldn’t breathe.

_ He’s going to tell me he’s leaving. _

But Erwin Smith was wrong.  Levi grabbed his shirt collar and dragged him downward, sealing Erwin’s mouth with his.  The crystal wine flute fell from his fingers, thankfully landing on the fluffy rug.

Erwin felt as if he was going to explode.  Levi kissed like he maneuvered a wheelchair; fast, confident, urgent.  Erwin quickly began to mimic Levi’s moves, trying to learn fast.  Soon they were licking deeply into one another’s mouth, sucking on tongue, nibbling lips.

Levi’s champagne free hand suddenly covered the big bulge in the front of Erwin’s trousers and Erwin pulled out of the kiss, hissing in shock and pleasure.  He drained his glass and blindly placed it on the table behind him.  Levi was unbuttoning his trousers, yanking down the zip, fishing for Erwin’s cock.

Erwin groaned, “Bedroom?”

Levi ignored him, deftly unbuttoning Erwin’s shirt one handed.  When his mouth descended on Erwin’s pink nipple, Erwin yelped.

“Let's … Let's …” Erwin wanted to be in the bed with Levi _ now _ .

“Fuck that shit,” Levi growled, “Get on the fucking floor.  I can’t reach anything, you giant.

Erwin looked skeptical until Levi laid back on the furry rug and began unbuttoning his own trousers.  Erwin was pretty damn sure he was doing it as slowly as possible.  Erwin yanked his shirt off and got down on his hands and knees.  He intended to crawl over the smaller man but Levi got up on his knees.  Erwin did the same so that they were kneeling facing each other.  They kissed again and both worked to get Levi’s shirt off.  Then his trousers and underpants.

To say Erwin was stunned would be an understatement.  Levi’s cock rising from soft black hair was perfect.  Big, thickly veined, with a wide head.  It was circumcised and rock hard.

Just as Erwin was contemplating touching it, Levi finally got Erwin’s cock out.

“Goddamn!”

Erwin cocked his head, “What?”

“You’re fucking huge, dude!  I should have known.  Everything about you is supersized.”

Erwin blushed, secretly flattered.  Levi pumped him slowly and Erwin groaned.  When Levi pinched his nipple Erwin’s dick spasmed and dripped precum.

“I … I … I …” Erwin stuttered.

Then levi had dropped to all fours and sucked the head of his cock into his small hot mouth.  Erwin jerked and gasped,

“Hah!  Aah!  Levi!”

The smaller man went agonisingly slowly, taking as much dick as he could (he could get a bit more than half down without gagging.)  Erwin grabbed two fistfuls of silky black hair and whined, looking down at Levi’s gorgeous body, his perfect ass.

“L-Levi!”  Erwin gasped, “Levi!  You’re gonna … gonn-AH!  m-make me cum!”

Lev came off his dick with a pop.

“Seriously?  Fucking lightweight.  OK, your turn.”

His turn?  Erwin had never had a dick in his mouth before.  Would he mess up?

But Levi was tugging him down, onto all fours.

Erwin had no idea what was going on but Levi began kissing and licking and - oh god - sucking down his body and Erwin didn’t care what happened so long as he kept going.

Then levi was at his ass.  He jerked Erwin’s trousers and underpants off and kissed and bit over his asscheeks, making Erwin give little yelps at each bite.

Suddenly Levi was behind him, up on his knees, hands on Erwin’s hips.  Because of the height difference and Erwin’s long legs, Levi’s jutting dick passed between Erwin’s spread thighs.  Levi’s hard belly bumped Erwin’s ass.

“Shit!” Levi said, with feeling.

_ Who, whoa, whoa.  Wait!  What’s going on? _

Erwin turned his head.

“Levi … what?  What are you doing?”

Levi scowled.  His lack of being able to reach had soured his mood.

“Well, it’s generally called fucking.”

“No i mean, what are  _ you _ doing?  I thought … I thought …”

“Oh for fuck’s sake.  Don’t tell me you thought  _ you _ were going to fuck  _ me _ ?”  He reached between Erwin’s legs and gripped his big cock. 

“With _ this _ ?  Hell no!”

“But Le--” Levi had begun to stroke Erwin, rolling his uncut foreskin over his glans.  Erwin moaned shamelessly and let his blonde head dangle down eyes screwed shut, rutting into Levi’s hand.

“I’m a Top, Erwin.” he murmured into the big man’s back.  “I fuck women, I fuck men, I do _ not  _ get fucked.”

Erwin was somehow relieved.  His fantasies never got to the actual insertion part and now, with Levi right there and hard all he could think of was that gorgeous cock inside him.

“Will it hurt?”

Levi nodded. “It does … a … little bit.  I’ll go real slow.” he let his hand wander over Erwin’s back, “I’ll  _ try _ to go slow,” he amended.  He was quiet for a moment.  “Do you still want to do it?  We don’t have to …”

“No!  No!  I want to!  I … I want you to … to …” Erwin swallowed.  “I want to be … _ good  _ for you.”

Levi’s dick throbbed.

“Shit … shit!”

Levi scrambled for his duffle bag next to the couch, Erwin watched him pull lube out and trembled.

Levi took his post up again behind Erwin.  His hands were shaking as he drizzled it onto Erwin’s twitching hole and his own dick.  He reached around for Erwin’s cock, took up a slow rhythm, and rubbed the lube in with his thumb.  As his calloused thumb grazed across the sensitive ring of his sphincter, Erwin jumped.

“Oh, god.  Oh god!  It feels good.”

Levi kept stroking with one hand and rubbing and spreading lube with the other.  He bent over Erwin’s back as far as he could.

“I’m going to put a finger in,”

Erwin nodded.  Levi pressed the tip of his index finger against Erwin’s ass, 

“Relax.  Relax.“ He murmured.  As soon as Erwin relaxed slightly, Levi pushed a finger slowly in up to the knuckle.

“AHH!  Ahh!  Levi!  Please go slow!”

“Erwin, “ the younger man ground out, “we are both gonna cum on the fucking floor at this rate and I , for one, would prefer to cum up your tight ass.  You said you wanted to be good for me.”

Erwin whined and arched his back down, rocking his ass up.  “Oh please, please do it.  Do it, Levi.”

“Good boy,” Levi purred and Erwin let out a tiny moan.  “OK, second finger.”

Like with the first Levi wasted no time but eased it slowly in all the way.

“Hnnnh!  Ahh!  Ahh!

Levi began a short stroke, in time with his other hand on Erwin’s dick.  The big man twitched and moaned and bit his hand to keep from sobbing out loud.  Levi thrust the fingers into him until he loosened,  he didn't even announce the third finger, just slid it gently in.

“Oh, Levi!  Oh God, Levi!”

Levi had reached his limit.  At this rate he was going to last about a minute but he wanted more than anything to fill Erwin’s gorgeous ass up with his cum.  He stood, removed his fingers, and bent his knees, positioning the head of his penis at Erwin's entrance.

Levi knew that in this position, with this leverage and angle, he would be able to go incredibly deep.  He didn’t want to hurt the blonde man but almost salivated at the thought of fucking him hard and fast, sinking in to his balls.  God.

“Erwin,” he said, quietly. “I don’t know if i can hold back.  If i can control myself …”

Erwin had his elbows on the rug now, “Please, please Levi.  Please put it in.  I don’t care if it hurts!  I just want you in me!”

Levi knew that tomorrow when Erwin was so sore he couldn’t walk, he’d regret his decision.

Levi nudged the fat head of his cock into Erwin’s hole.  The big man sucked in a startled breath and sobbed.  In this position Levi just had to basically let gravity work.  He relaxed his knees and sank a few inches in.

“God … fuck!  FUCK!  You are tight!  Sooo fucking tight, Erwin.”

“Don’t stop!  Please don’t stop, L-Levi!”

Levi started a shallow stroke, pulling a few inches out and pressing a bit more in.  He knew he couldn’t be this semi-gentle for long.  Then he got an idea.  Misdirection?

“Oh, Erwinnn, you are such a good boy, so good.”

The reaction was immediate.  Erwin visibly relaxed, Levi thrust slightly deeper and Erwin’s cries became more like the throes of pleasure.

Levi was close.

“Hnngh!  Erwin!  Fuck!  My good boy.  You are doing - hah! Ahh! - so well for Levi.”

Levi finally pushed every inch in, “It’s all the way in Erwin,” Levi’s hips jerked and he began rutting into Erwin’s ass.  “Oh, I’m so proud of you!  Goddamn!  Goddamn!  You feel so good!”

Erwin began to keen as the slap of flesh on flesh grew faster.  His ass was making the most obscene noises and his and levi’s breathing had become harsh, ragged.

“Levi!  Oh Levi!  Oh god oh god oh god!”

Erwin came, spurting hot cum all over his white rug, trembling, spasming, crying out as Levi sped up his stroke, pounding into him now.

“Ahh! Ahh! AAhhhh! Erwin!  So good, so good!  Fuck, what a good boy you are!”  And Levi came deep, deep inside the big man then collapsed on top of his back.

“Oh god.  Fuck.  If I had known your ass felt that good, i’d have fucked you senseless long ago.”

Erwin managed a chuckle.  “I wish someone had told me how amazing it felt.  I’d have jumped on your penis long ago.”

Levi snickered.  “Big gay idiot,”

\---

Erwin Smith never worked late, or on weekends.

Erwin Smith was in love.

Erwin Smith had everything he needed at his apartment.

Erwin Smith never stopped for  _ anything _ on his way home.  Ever.

Especially on Wednesday.


End file.
